<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy Love by kcat1971</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439117">Puppy Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcat1971/pseuds/kcat1971'>kcat1971</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transitions [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcat1971/pseuds/kcat1971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Lyman tries to outdo Ryan Pierce when it comes to impressing the ladies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helen Santos/Matt Santos, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transitions [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/934860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppy Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Senior Staff, Ryan follows me from the Oval Office into mine, then settles into my couch like he’s moving in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beat it, I’ve got a meeting.” I growl at him, though there’s really no heat behind it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid doesn’t irritate me anymore. Turns out he’s pretty bright.  He cultivated an image that left people underestimating him, and then out from under any outside pressure, he obtained positions that allowed him to learn policy, cultivate connections, and develop a political savvy that is probably going to land him in the office next door at some point..  Since moving back to the White House, he’s had a meteoric rise in the Democratic party.  Everyone is talking about the youngest ever White House Director of Legislative Affairs. Josh Lyman’s latest protegee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In some ways I feel a little bad about that last part, because I really didn’t do so well by him the first time.  But hey, I have had a hand in the last few years so I guess I’ll take the credit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shooting his cocky grin my way, he leans back even further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, see about that. . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m getting a strange sense of deja vu as I make my way towards the door to check in with Margaret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“. . . </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> your next meeting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words stop me in my tracks and I slowly spin back to face him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aw. Damn. I really hope he’s not quitting on me. We’re not even a full month into the second term. I hadn’t asked for resignations from my staff, but I’d asked anyone who was thinking about moving on to let me know before Inauguration so that we could make changes in early January.  Then of course, we’d asked for Cabinet resignations at the end of their term.   We just got the new Secretary of Labor confirmed.  I thought we were done with this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he looks relaxed.  He’s not nervous or on edge.  He doesn’t look like a guy about to quit his job and screw up his mentor’s day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face lights up. “I’m going to propose to Nicole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?! That’s great!” I blurt out without thinking.  Then a little sense of responsibility overcomes me.  Nicole is ours.  We brought her here and we are the reason they ever met, so I can’t resist the urge to offer a warning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm happy for the two of you but if you hurt her, you’ll answer to me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not asking for your permission, you know.” He shoots back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m serious, but the look on his face causes me to chuckle. I know exactly how he feels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. I hated it when everyone said that to me about Donna, too. But maybe I get it a little bit now. And I really am happy for the two of you.  If you were asking my permission, I’d say yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”  He answers with another chuckle.  He’s probably just placating me, but that’s okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when is this happening? How are you going to do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s where you come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want my advice on how to propose?  Excellent.  I’m a known romantic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Ryan bursts into actual full-throated laughter.  Cheeky little brat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, no.”  He gasps, catching his breath. “I know how I’m going to propose. I just need your approval to use the Rose Garden.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Valentine’s Day is Monday.  I thought I’d do it around 5:30. The light will still be good for the photographer. I’ll fill the garden with vases of roses. It’ll be gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like it. Given that it’s February, I doubt we have anything planned out there. Just make sure we don’t have anything in the Mural Room either and I’d say we’re good to go.  Margaret will make sure that Ronna keeps it blocked off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent.  Are you going to be able to keep this a secret?  I want to surprise her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I’ll have you know, I’m very good at keeping secrets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raises his eyebrow at me skeptically.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am! They trust me with National Security Secrets!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everybody knew you guys are having a baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . . . .   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Valentine’s Day, I always wake up early.  Nothing makes me happier than showing my girls how much I love them.  But when I think about what Ryan’s got planned for Nicole today, I wonder if I’m doing enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ll save the boxes of chocolates for after work.  If I give them to her right away, Lulu will want to eat them for breakfast, and I’m sure Donna won’t like that idea at all.  Besides, I’ve got a surprise for her.  Margaret convinced me to buy a heart shaped waffle maker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m going to dye the batter pink and top them off with strawberries and whipped cream.  I can’t wait to see her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ve got a little pile of books wrapped in a ribbon and a pretty new charm for Donna’s bracelet sitting at their places.  I don’t want to wait all day on those little tokens of my affection. Lulu and I can read the books on the way to work, and I’m sure Donna will want to show off the bead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, I’ve already arranged for two dozen red, white, and pink roses to be delivered to Donna’s office and I’ll have some delivered here too.  I’ve given her gobs of roses every Valentine’s Day since we got married and I’m not going to stop.  I have a lot of missed opportunities to make up for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> . . . . . . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the undersecretary of the Interior walks out of my office, Margaret walks in.  She’s got a little ball of caramel fluff in her arms and a smile a mile wide on her face, both of which is odd.  Even for Margaret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she stands in front of my desk grinning, a little face peeks out from her elbow and looks at me. I find myself with a strong desire to engage in baby talk, but I’m a man, dammit.  I’m a powerful man working in the White House.  I’m a powerful man working in the White House, probably due for a meeting with other powerful men any moment.  I can’t be cooing at sweet little faces attached to curly furred little bodies in the middle of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So instead I ask--“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a puppy!” Margaret practically giggles as she answers.  Again, very odd.  I’ve heard Margaret chuckle.  The occasional guffaw, but I swear, I do not believe I’ve ever heard her giggle.  Puppies do strange things to people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see that.  What is it doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a maltipoo, to be precise.” Margaret continues, answering my first question and ignoring my second.  “That’s a combination of a maltease and a miniature poodle.  She’s not going to get much bigger than she is right now.  Maybe up to ten pounds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Margaret.”  I say her name just once.  But pointedly.  She gets my message, and sobers up for just a millisecond before breaking back into the goofy grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t she adorable?”  Margaret sighs.  “You just can’t help but feel happy when you hold her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she says that, she walks around my desk and transfers the warm little bundle into my lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s right.  I can’t help but smile as I gently stroke the puppy’s soft fur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s a sweet baby?  I ask the dog, who blinks sleepily at me, without response, which reminds me.  I still have no idea why I’m holding a puppy right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with the dog in my arms I manage to find an intimidating look, which I immediately direct at Margaret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is going on? Who’s dog is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s it doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Nicole doesn’t know about it yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Start at the beginning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you hired Nicole in the fall of 2007 after Lulu was born. . . “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Margaret.” I let out a sigh. Sometimes I think she does that on purpose. “Start with how the dog came to be in your possession.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryan’s proposing today. He’s giving Nicole the puppy as a Valentine's gift and the ring is going to be tied to a ribbon around its neck.  But the dog rescue called, there was some sort of a problem and they needed him to pick the puppy up early.  And he’s got meetings all day.  So we’re all taking turns whenever we can to watch the little darling until he’s done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it’s your turn. You’ve got twenty minutes until your next meeting and I need to go to the restroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Margaret turns on her heel and walks away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gotta say, there are worse things to do than to sit and pet a puppy. It’s actually making reading the latest report from the U.S. Fish and Wildlife Services bearable.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hah. Bear-able. I look down at the dog but she’s unimpressed by my pun.  I give her a little scratch behind the ears anyway.  She really is very sweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I finish the report, I hear movement in Margaret’s office and I realize I’m probably about to lose my companion.  But then I hear something that sets my heart pounding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy!” Lulu calls out, causing me to jump out of my seat, waking the puppy as I frantically search for somewhere to hide it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there is just no time. I’m caught red-handed standing in the middle of the room with a puppy in my arms when Lulu waltzes in followed by Nicole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wow. This is way worse than I thought.  Not only is my daughter staring at me with a look of pure adoration as I hold her wildest dreams, the one person I can’t explain why in front of is with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy.” My name swooshes out of her as she stands in front of me.  “That’s a puppy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I feel frozen with her eyes on me.  All I can do is nod helplessly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Daddy!” She squeals, “THAT’S A PUPPY!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her excitement seems to transfer directly to the dog who starts wiggling in joy.  There’s nothing I can do but set the dog down and let the two of them get to know each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lulu launches immediately into a soliloquy about her new friend’s attributes.  “You are the cutest puppy ever.  You have the best curly tail and the biggest eyes!”  The dog yips its agreement and happily laps her face with kisses, making me cringe.  What kind of germs are there in doggy kisses?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to spoil the surprise.” Nicole offers sheepishly.  “We’re delivering valentines,” gesturing to the abandoned basket next to Lulu, “and since Margaret wasn’t out there and your door was open, I didn’t stop her from running in. I really should have called first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m about to return the sentiment and apologize for ruining Ryan’s surprise when Lulu announces, “I’m going to call you Butterscotch!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a great name, Lulu.” Nicole praises her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment I realize that they both assume that the puppy is for Lulu.  Good for Ryan.  Not good for me.  If I say anything now I’m going to hurt two people.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Margaret.” I growl half-under my breath.  To my surprise she pops into the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, boss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I give her a look that suggests that since she got me into this mess, she get me out of it.  She sizes up the situation, then quickly crosses the room to where Lulu and Nicole are playing on the floor, and whispers something into Nicole’s ear.  Nicole nods in understanding</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole stands up.  “Lulu.  Margaret needs to take Butterscotch outside and then the puppy has to take a nap.  And we need to finish delivering our notes.  Let’s go.  You can play with Butterscotch later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lulu wrinkles her nose, which usually means she doesn’t like the instructions she just received but she’s probably going to obey.  She glances quickly at me to see if I’ll counteract Nicole but when I nod, she gets up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She agrees, picking up her basket. Nicole holds out her hand, but instead of taking it, Lulu runs to me and throws her arms around my legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU ARE THE BESTEST DADDY EVER!!” She declares squeezing my knees together before letting go and skipping back to Nicole and taking her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you later, Butterscotch!” She hollers over her shoulder as she leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you tell Nicole?” I ask Margaret in astonishment as she scoops the puppy up and heads for the other door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugs indifferently. “I just told her the truth. . . .”  As I feel my eyes bugging out, she continues, grinning evilly, “that Donna doesn’t know about the dog yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” I mutter to myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that I hear a low chuckle from the space that connects my office to the Oval.  Matt steps out of the shadow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long enough to know you’re screwed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” I agree plopping down in a chair.  Matt meanders over and sits on the couch.  I vaguely wonder what he’s supposed to be doing right now. But he’s just watching me in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe you’re supposed to be briefing me on the Interior, but this is far more interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What am I going to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you know what you have to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Buy a dog.” I admit in resignation, Matt grinning maniacally as I throw my head into my hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or you could just steal Ryan’s.” He offers, somewhat helpfully. I lift my head to look at him.  That is a thought. Ryan could get a different dog.  Nicole wouldn’t even know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt laughs at me then.  “You’re thinking about stealing a man’s dog? The one he bought to propose with?  That’s cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was your idea.” I remind him somewhat irritably.  I think I’m being played here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josh, Josh, Josh,” he sighs, giving me a piercing look, “you know what you have to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk to Donna?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bingo.” He grins and pops out of his seat.  “Now, about that report on Fish and Wildlife.  Do I really need to read it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . . . . . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donna is bubbling when she arrives in my office. “Is everything all set?” She asks as she bounces over to me, planting a quick kiss on my lips and looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess.  Ryan’s out in the garden now, directing the florist where to put all the flowers.  He’s really gone overboard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not really possible, you know.” Donna gushes, her eyes glowing.  For a moment I feel bad. I proposed on a plane, on the spur of the moment, no fanfare, no flowers. But I know better than to bring it up.  If I do she’ll insist it was perfect.  At least I made up for it with the wedding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donna continues to look around.  Finally, she turns back to me.  “Where’s the puppy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ronna has it right now I think.” Donna looks disappointed.  Maybe I can fix that.  “Um, about the puppy . . . “ as I stammer Donna turns back toward me with an appraising look in her eye, somehow I think she can read my mind, she starts to shake her head, but I blaze on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicole and Lulu came in earlier and caught me with it.  Lulu was so excited, and I couldn’t tell her that it wasn’t for her without spoiling the surprise for Nicole.  So anyway, long story short, you and Lulu are going to have to go home without me, because I have to go get a puppy tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, no, no, Josh.  Absolutely not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Donna . . . “ I whine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.  I know you’d rather die than disappoint your daughter but we are not getting a dog.  We have a two bedroom and we have another baby on the way.  The last thing we need is a dog!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have seen her, Donna.  She was in heaven.  And she gave it the cutest name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’ll get over it, Josh.  It’ll actually be good for her to learn she doesn’t get everything she wants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joshua. We are not getting a dog.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gee.  Is that what I have to look forward to?”  Ryan quips, coming into the office with the bane of my existence in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH MY GOD!!” Donna squeals, rushing over to him and taking the puppy.  “You really are the cutest little thing.”  She murmurs in her sweetest voice while taking a seat on my couch and snuggling the puppy in her lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching her for a moment I’m pretty sure my after work task is back on, but then Donna looks up at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The answer is still no, Josh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How does she do that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she turns to Ryan.  “Okay, are you all set?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, are we good to go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.  Nicole’s still got Lulu. I told her no one else was available and Helen and I had an event.  She thinks you’re in a meeting with Josh.  I told her that as soon as the two of you were done she could bring Lulu down and Josh would take her home and that you guys would have plenty of time to make your dinner reservations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you going to take the puppy with you?” I blurt out.  “She thinks it’s Lulu’s dog.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryan looks perplexed a minute.  He hasn’t thought this all the way through.  But Donna smiles broadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When they get here Josh will ask Nicole to take the dog out to do it’s business. You can volunteer to go with her.  Will that work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it will!” Donna insists.  “Okay! Call your lady. I’m going to go hide in the mural room so I can see.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donna gives Ryan a quick hug.  “Congratulations,'' she murmurs, handing the puppy back to him, before turning back to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josh, once Ryan and Nicole get outside, bring Lulu to the mural room so she can watch with us, and I’ll help you explain why she isn’t getting a puppy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>. . . . . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is he like that?”  Lulu asks as Ryan gets down on one knee behind Nicole as she looks at all the flowers spread out in front of her.  Dozens of pink, red, and white roses blanket the otherwise grey space. Ryan has really set the bar high for Bram and Otto and every other single guy at the White House.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to ask her to marry him.” Donna whispers.  I don’t know why she’s whispering. It’s not like Nicole can hear us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is he holding Butterscotch up like that?” Lulu demands, aghast as Nicole turns around and sees the puppy thrust towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole laughs at first but then quickly covers her mouth.  She’s too far away, but I bet she’s crying.  Ryan stands up and quickly unties the bow around the puppy’s neck and retrieves the ring. Then Nicole is nodding her head frantically and laughing again as he slips it on her finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they married now?”  Lulu asks.  “Are they going to have a baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, sweetheart.” Donna explains gently.  “Ryan just asked Nicole to marry him.  And it looks like she said yes.  They still have to pick a date for the wedding. It’ll probably be next year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does the baby come after the wedding?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donna smiles at her while I feel my heart start to beat out of my chest.  If these are the questions she has at 3 what is 13 going to be like?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Usually a baby comes after the wedding.” Donna explains patiently, but not always.  And sometimes it takes a long time before there’s a baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our baby is taking a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we want our baby to be all ready when he gets here, and that takes some time.”  Donna reassures her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want Nicole to have a baby too.  Then we can all play together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it will be a while before they have a baby.  But for now she has a puppy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THAT’S MY PUPPY!” Lulu screeches, making my head pound.  I knew this was all going a little too well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donna gives me a little bit of a glare over the top of Lulu’s head.  “No, sweetie. Ryan bought that puppy for Nicole.  Daddy was just babysitting earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lulu’s bottom lip pops out and the way she looks at me breaks my heart.  “But I want a puppy too.” She whines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting a baby brother.” Donna reminds her in a tone that suggests that these two things are mutually exclusive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lulu looks thoughtful for a moment giving me a mini-panic attack. What if she decides she’d rather have the puppy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we name him Butterscotch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donna wrinkles her nose adorably.  “No, I don’t think so.  I think that’s a good puppy name but probably not a good little brother name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lulu’s bottom lip wobbles a bit and I almost agree to name my son Butterscotch, but movement outside the window catches my eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look! They’re coming back inside.” I announce to the whole room, hoping to get out of this conversation before I agree to something stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We meet them in Ronna’s office just as they come through the doors.  Nicole’s cheeks are rosy and her eyes are shining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m engaged!” She squeals, running straight to Donna and holding her hand out for Donna to admire the rock on her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryan comes through the door holding the puppy and shaking the snow from his hair. As if the Rose Garden on Valentine’s Day wasn’t enough, the lightly falling snowflakes created a literal picture perfect setting.  He’s grinning as much as his future bride.  I’m so happy for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, man!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, Mr. Ryan.” Lulu offers dutifully, but she’s not quite as happy as everyone else.  She reaches up to pet the puppy’s leg.  “I really like your dog.” She informs him sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes wrinkle up a bit at the corners as he crouches down so my baby has better access to the ball of fluff in his arms.  “Well, you can come visit her whenever you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to name her?”  She asks softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her name is Butterscotch, of course!” Nicole announces picking Lulu up and hugging her.  You picked the perfect name, I’d never change it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that announcement, Lulu lights up.  “Oh goodie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I have a favor to ask,” Nicole continues, “Will you be my flower girl?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Lulu quickly agrees. “I did it before. I’m very good at it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her earnestness makes all us adults chuckle.  No one would accuse my daughter of having low self-esteem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”  Nicole responds sincerely. After another quick hug, she sets Lulu down and turns back towards where the first family is lingering by the door, watching the show and patiently waiting their turn to Congratulate the couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Helen takes that as her queue and rushes forward.  “Congratulations!” She gushes, and the ring showing commences for the second time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda hangs around the edges of her Mom and Donna and Nicole, until Nicole focuses on her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Nicole begins, her eyes twinkling a little, “I always wanted to have two flower girls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”  Miranda asks a bit breathlessly, “because I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to be a flower girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really.” Nicole assures her.  “So will you be my flower girl? I really need all the help I can get.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Miranda squeals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donna and Helen grab her hands and the four of them do a little dance.  And that’s why I love Nicole so much, she really is part of our family.  We couldn’t really ask for a better person to help us raise our babies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . . . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The new books keep Lulu entertained on the way home.  She seems to have accepted Donna’s explanation about Butterscotch but I’m still worried.  I absolutely can’t stand to disappoint my baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s why I called Conor from my office while Donna gathered all of Lulu’s things.  I just hope that he was able to get what I need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As we make our way into the apartment the agent at the door gives me a wink after he greets us, so I assume the flowers arrived. I hope they followed my instructions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josh!” Donna scolds in mock outrage as she walks through the door and sees them everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy!” Lulu yells in delight.  “We’ve got flowers everywhere too!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she runs through the room smelling all the ones within her reach. Donna wraps her arms around me and gives me a deep kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do this every year, you know.” She murmurs against my lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Donna sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any other surprises?”  Donna asks as we head toward the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then the doorbell rings, and Donna laughs.  When I open the door, Conor is standing there holding a bag, which he quickly hands to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Conor’s going to babysit.” I inform Donna.  “We’ve got reservations at Marcel’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice.” Donna declares.  “I’m going to go change.  And you, Joshua Lyman, are definitely getting lucky tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conor’s eyes bug out a little bit as he blushes.  I just hope that someday he gets half as lucky as I’ve got when it comes to a life partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lulu!” I call out.  She immediately comes running, holding the box of chocolates I left in her room this morning.  I feel a little bad for Conor since she’s already pretty spun up and the candy probably isn’t going to help, but he’s good with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Conor!” She shouts as she throws herself into his arms.  Having him close by has definitely enhanced their cousinly relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey squirt. It’s you and me tonight. Pizza and a movie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES!!” She quickly agrees, offering him the box.  He takes a piece and wisely puts the rest on a high shelf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they start an examination of the video library, I head to the bedroom, hoping that I haven’t missed my opportunity to watch Donna change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m just in time.  She’s coming out of the bathroom as I enter the room, so I quickly lock the door behind me, then plop into the reading chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donna gives me a quick grin, knowing exactly what I’m hoping for.  She makes a big show of slowly removing her pink twinset, then the elastic-waisted black maternity pants. Then she pauses for a minute to give me a chance to admire her gorgeous body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m not surprised that she’s wearing lacy pink lingerie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mere.” I whisper, crooking my finger at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sashays over and settles into my lap, sighing as I run my hands over her curves, especially the bump of her abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We enjoy just being together for a moment before I softly pat her backside. “Our reservation is at 6:30.” I tell her a bit reluctantly, I mean, I really could just stay like this all night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Donna pops right up out of my lap.  “Great.  I’m starving.”  She bustles over to her closet and chooses a black dress that is one of her maternity go-tos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she’s ready, we head back into the living room.  Conor and Lulu are settled on the couch already watching The Princess and The Frog.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I called for the Pizza.” He tells us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheese only!” Lulu notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.  We’re going to go, but before we do, I’ve got something for you, Lulu.”  I announce, handing her the bag that Conor brought with him. He smiles conspiratorially as Lulu quickly pulls out the tissue paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Puppy!” She squeals as she lifts out a stuffed animal that looks remarkably like Butterscotch. “I got my own puppy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shows Donna and Conor, then stands up on the couch and leaps towards me.  I catch her in my arms and hold her close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the puppy, Daddy.” She whispers in my ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you, my love.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to JOBrien, ABSEA, &amp; SEADOG11 for all their help brainstorming this story.  I hope you like how it turned out.  And Happy Valentine's Day everyone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>